Overwatch Dat Ass
by TheAuthor300
Summary: A series of the most demented, sickening, utterly disgusting one shots of Overwatch characters. Each will feature anal destruction. Created solely for Brendaniel to read for his channel. This is absolutely disgusting, you have been warned.


Winston solemnly peeled another banana from his stash as he tearfully watched the news on his holographic monitor. His shoulders heaving from his pussy ass weeping. Tracer skipped out of the latrine with a satisfied smile on her face, "Don't go in the loo for about an hour or so chaps, really did a number on it." She stopped when she saw Winston's sobbing in his corner. Being long time friends, she absolutely had to figure out what was wrong with the gorilla and hopefully fix it. She walked over to Winston and hugged him comfortingly, "What's the matter, Winston?"

Winston wiped his nose with his hairy arm, "My Nigerian Harambe died."

Tracer frowned when she saw the small mountain of banana peels next to Winston, knowing he had been stress eating. She stood up and turned off the monitors, cleaning up the messy space the best she could, "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that Win." Winston slowly stopped chewing when his eyes laid on Tracer. She smiled back at him, not noticing his stare, "If there's anything I can do to cheer you up, just ask."

"Anything?" Winston asked, his eyes meeting hers when she looked back at him confused. His eyes didn't stay with hers for long before they dropped back to the center of attention. Winston licked his gorilla lips at Tracer's fat juicy ass stretching her orange jumpsuit. It didn't seem possible how her spine could work with her kind of an ass, but there it was, and a great ass it is. "Would you...uh.."

"What is it," asked an intrigued Tracer, "Go on spit it out, love."

"I want to shove bananas in your ass," Winston finally said.

Tracer was taken aback by her friend's bluntness for such an odd request. But when she saw the troubled look in Winston's eyes, she possibly couldn't say no. Plus, it might actually be pleasurable for her. Tracer smiled sweetly and reached up to unzip her jumpsuit. Winston gawked in awe as the skin tight clothing seemed to shed from her body, revealing her perky tiddies, slim waist and of course: her ass! She bent over and shook her meaty posterior, urging Winston to come forward, "C'mon you big lug, fill me up until you feel better."

Winston eagerly rushed over Tracer's wanton form. She shuddered slightly as he ran his heavy hand over the supple flesh of her ass cheeks. Winston bent down to kiss it but fell backward when he took a whiff of her ass. It was utterly atrocious, the putrid smell seemed to fry the hairs in his nose and on his face. He wanted to gag at the horrid stench, his stomach churning in disgust. Tracer giggled, "Sorry love, should've asked me before my trip to Taco Bell."

Picking up a banana from his stash, he brought it to Tracer's mouth to bedew it. Tracer immediately opened her mouth and took the banana, gagging a bit when Winston shoved it down too far. A moment later he extracted the fruit and aligned the stem with her puckered anus. Tracer turned to look at him and gave him a consenting nod. Without any hesitation, Winston pushed the long, girthy banana into Tracer, her opening stretching out. Tracer jumped slightly when the entire banana finally entered her bowels. Tracer let out a sigh as she relaxed her muscles, "So...feel better?"

Her jaw dropped when she saw Winston walking back to her with a pile of bananas, dropping them on the floor. "Oh I'm not even close." Tracer bit her lips as Winston eased one banana after the other into her; tight, greasy, oily, stank, shitty, fleshy ass. The runny liquids gushing from her anus as each fruit forced inside of her. A sinister smile began to grow on Winston's face, the gorilla scientist becoming aroused by the moans released by Tracer. His tender facade shedding away as his primal side began to surface, now driving bananas into her ruthlessly.

Tracer gripped Winston's desk until the knuckles of her gloves began to tear as she moaned through gritted teeth. She knew how sick this was: a genius gorilla shoving bananas into her dirty asshole. But for some reason, it didn't disgust her. Actually, it was turning her on. So much so that she began to climax. Tracer gasped in surprise as she began to squirt on the tile, her knees trembling to as waves of sickening pleasure racked her body.

"W-Winston," Tracer whimpered, looking back at him with blurry eyes.

Winston grabbed a fistful of bananas and shoved them into Tracer's asshole, "I'm not finished!" Tracer's anus was stretched to its fullest, bananas extruding from her rectum. Her body tried to push them out, but Winston's forceful poundings squashed any resistance. By the 31st banana, Tracer couldn't take anymore. Her asshole was loose, and so was her grip on reality, the pleasure from the horde of fruit rippling through her. With a shrilling cry of ecstasy, Tracer had the largest orgasm she's ever had. The bananas flew out of her, along with a steady jet of hot, steamy, runny shit, the excrement spraying onto Winston and the floor.

It was at that moment when Winston's true nature broke through. He jumped around his workspace like a raging ape, howling and hooting much like a true gorilla. He took some of the shit-banana and shoved it back up Tracer's ass, his fist joining it in her gaping hole. Dva suddenly strolled into the room, "Hey Winston could you help me with my-" She stopped frozen when she saw the sight of Winston and Tracer's activities. Dva reached for her head and twisted it around, killing herself. Winston turned and growled at 's body. He scooped a pile of the shitty bananas and flung it at her spiraled carcass.

He rushed over to her body and ripped her head clean from her shoulders. Winston came back over to Tracer's quivering form, her body limp from pleasure and fatigue. With a mighty roar, he impaled Tracer's loose hole with Dva's head, jamming it in with his huge ape arms. He grunted and growled with each thrust, his arm moving deeper and deeper inside of her. Shit, banana, blood and gray matter flew everywhere as Tracer frantically flailed around. Soon, yet another orgasm shook Tracer, bigger than her last dozen. She couldn't take it anymore, the earth shattering pleasure, Winston's punishment, it was all too much.

Tracer heaved forwards and vomited all over Winston's desk, the force of her expulsions causing her to spew out more ropes of shit. Tracer trembled underneath the raging Winston; watery, putrid anal discharge mixed with banana and gray matter ran down her legs. Winston was intoxicated by the scent of Tracer's gaping hole. The combination of the sweet scent of banana and the rank stench of Tracer's excrement; coupled with the tangy smell of her wet pussy was too much for him.

With his gorilla rage strength, Winston grabbed Tracer by her hips and lifted her above his head. He opened his wide ape mouth and set her on top of his tongue. His meaty tongue pushed into her loose anus and wriggled around. Winston let out a deep Zeus Lister Jr. ass groan once the fruity fecal substance touched his tongue, the unique taste sending shockwaves through his taste buds.

He wanted more, he _needed_ more, but his tongue wouldn't suffice for the task at hand. Hand? Winston turned to the headless corpse of Dva, an idea presenting itself. He set Tracer down and rushed to the lifeless body. The large primate gripped Dva's arm and yanked it from its socket.

Winston quickly returned to the twitching Tracer. Using Dva's dismembered limb, Winston scooped out the disgusting concoction from Tracer's bowels and into his waiting mouth. He let out another rumbling moan as the strangely textured substance danced along his tongue. Winston began to shovel larger amounts of the shitty banana mess into his gullet with vigour, each penetration into Tracer's lose anal cavity driving her closer to yet another sickening orgasm.

Soon, all of the ass pudding was expelled from her rectum, either on the floor, in Winston's fur or inside of him. Winston began to lick the inside of Tracer's ass again, making sure to collect every bit of his newly discovered treasure. His attention was taken away from his task when he heard Tracer's moans reach their highest volume.

"OH FUCK WINSTON… YOU DAMN DIRTY APE… I'M CUMMING WIN, OH SHIT… I'M CUMMING," the young woman below him yelled with all the strength she had left. Winston lifted her up above his mouth once again, allowing her to spray her warm, vaginal juices into his throat. Winston eagerly gulped down her orgasmic fluids, washing down they fecal fruit froth on his palate.

Spent, Tracer slumped over his desk passed out, allowing Winston to have his way with her.

To be continued…

Ok guys before you complain, I purposely misspelled Dva's named because for some fucked reason, the documents won't process the damn thing with the period in between. This site is fucked but hey only doing it for the satisfaction of knowing I ruined someone's game.


End file.
